Mind Control
Skill Tree Hypnotism *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: - *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 6 + 22 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 5 turns *Duration: 3 turns *Description: Target foe has a chance to be inflicted by Sleep or Confuse. *Effect: The Illusionist tries hypnotize their victim. Hypnotism has 45% chance + 5% per additional Rank to inflict Sleep or Confuse to the target for 3 turns. If successful, the effect is chosen at random. Mind Seal *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: - *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 6 + 22 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 5 turns *Duration: 3 turns *Description: Target foe has a chance to be inflicted by Seal Movement or Seal Action. *Effect: The Illusionist goes into their victim mind to paralyze their ability to move. Mind Seal has 45% chance + 5% per additional Rank to inflict Seal Movement or Seal Action to the target for 3 turns. If successful, the effect is chosen at random. Sense of Nothingness *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: - *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 6 + 22 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 5 turns *Duration: 3 turns *Description: Target foe has a chance to be inflicted by Silence or Blind. *Effect: The Illusionist troubles their victim's senses. Sense of Nothingness has 45% chance + 5% per additional Rank to inflict Silence or Blind to the target for 3 turns. If successful, the effect is chosen at random. Nerve Racking *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: - *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 6 + 22 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 5 turns *Duration: 3 turns *Description: Target foe is unable to use their arms and legs the way they tells them to. *Effect: The Illusionist modifies the nerve system of their opponent to make them unable to act as desired. Whenever the foe tries to target someone with a spell or skill, they have 45% + 5% per additional Rank to miscalcuate and do the wrong Action. The target will be chosen at random between allies and foes that are in range. If no other target is allowed in the current situation, the misdirection will fail. Arcane Thievery *Maximum Rank: 6 *Requirement: - *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 6 + 22 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 5 turns *Description: Exchanges one of the Illusionist's Negative Status with a Positive Status of a foe. *Effect: The Illusionist tries to control their victim's mind by exchanging a positive status they own for one of the Illusionist's negative status. Arcane Thievery has 45% + 5% per additional Rank to successfully exchange the status. If more than one status are available, the status will be chosen at random. Mind Spheres *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: Mind Control Skill Tree (4 per Rank) *Type: Active *Phase: Instant Phase *Magic Cost: 10 per Rank *Description: Creates small mind spheres that floats around the Illusionist. *Effect: The Illusionist will create 1 Mind Sphere per Rank that can be used for Fate Seal or Mind Gamble. Each Mind Sphere grants 2 Defense while they are active. The Illusionist will refresh actual Mind Spheres count if the skill is used again. Fate Seal *Maximum Rank: 1 *Requirement: Mind Spheres (1) *Type: Active *Phase: Instant Phase *Description: The Illusionist will choose the desired effect when any of their Mind Control skill output is supposed to be chosen at random. *Effect: When using Hypnotism, Mind Seal, Sense of Nothingness, Nerve Racking or Arcane Thievery successfully, the Illusionist can choose the outcoming effect that is normally chosen at random. The Illusionist needs to use one Mind Sphere as catalyst for Fate Seal which breaks afterwards. Mind Gamble *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: Mind Spheres (1) *Type: Active *Phase: Counter Phase *Range: 3 cells *Description: The Illusionist will propulse one Mind Sphere to an opponent in order to make them flinch. *Effect: Whenever a foe is about to complete an Action successfully, such as an attack, a skill or a spell, the Illusionist can propulse one of their Mind Sphere in their direction to make them flinch. This allows the foe's target to be able to reroll their Dodge ability another time. Only one Mind Sphere per Rank can be used each turn for this purpose. No more than one Mind Sphere can be used for the same action. This skill is activated as an Instant Action during any foe's turn. Mind of the Elements *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: Mind Spheres (1), Mind Control Skill Tree (10 per Rank) *Type: Passive *Description: The Illusionist's Mind Spheres take the elemental propety of the caster and turn into a Damage Shield. *Effect: When creating Mind Spheres, the Illusionist will imbue their own Elemental Affinity into them, granting them an aura that will deal damage each time the Illusionist gets hit. When hit by a Physical or Magical attack, the Mind Spheres will protect the Illusionist by each dealing back 5% per Rank of the Illusionist's remaining Magic Points as Elemental-based damage.